Isla Jaslice
by Nyx Selene Morrigan
Summary: Alice tiene un regalo sorpresa para Jasper. ¿Qué pensará él? ¿Le gustará? One-shot. Lemmon. AxJ JxA


**Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como la saga Twilight le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Lo que me pertenece es la trama. **

**Es mi primer fic lemmon. Espero que les guste.**

**Isla Jaslice**

Alice regresó muy alegre a la casa luego de su cita de compras con Rosalie. Seguramente, había sido un éxito, como ella lo llamaba cuando encontraba una gran cantidad de ropa que le había encantado. La pequeña morocha se separó de la vampiro rubia al entrar por la puerta. Rosalie se perdió siguiendo la escultural figura de su esposo Emmett. No era necesario ver el futuro para saber qué harían a continuación. La bailarina movió la cabeza haciendo que su corto cabello se agitara un poco por el movimiento mientras caminaba hasta el cuarto de sus padres adoptivos, Esme y Carlisle.

Se detuvo ante la puerta blanca cerrada de la habitación. No le gustaría interrumpir nada íntimo. Llamó a la puerta: un golpecito, luego otro, y, finalmente, un último. Todos habían sido golpes suaves e idénticos entre sí. Su madre adoptiva abrió la puerta mirándola con ternura y cariño en sus ojos. Carlisle apareció al lado de su esposa y abrazó a ésta, prestándole atención a su hija. Le permitieron el ingreso y escucharon su plan. La pequeña salió del cuarto alegre de contar con el respaldo de sus padres en su maléfico plan.

Jasper se encontraba esperando por su esposa en su cuarto. Le preocupaba que tardara tanto. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo en su paseo? Caminaba por el cuarto de un lado al otro ansioso por tener siquiera una noticia que aliviara su preocupación. Percibió, gracias a su don, las emociones de Rosalie juntarse con las de Emmett lo que indicaba que habían regresado a la casa.

Alice cruzó el umbral de la habitación danzando alegremente. Fue tomada por sorpresa por su esposo que la abrazó fuertemente por detrás levantándola del piso. Ella rió alegremente por el gesto cariñoso de su esposo.

-Sr Whitlock, lamento haberlo hecho extrañarme.-dijo con su voz de soprano dulce una vez que su caballero la depositó en el piso.

Los paquetes de las compras de Alice habían quedado en el suelo de madera del cuarto. El vampiro rubio le robó un beso de forma cariñosa a su esposa y los movió para colocarlos sobre la cómoda de madera tallada. Ella se sentó en la cama a esperarlo y palmeó el lugar vacío a su lado para que él se sentara. Él la observó atento a sus gestos y la obedeció.

-Esos paquetes eran pesados. ¿Estás segura que no has comprado todo el centro comercial?-bromeó en su característico tono de humor y rió por su propia broma.

Alice se unió a sus risas sin ofenderse en lo más mínimo por la broma y, luego, lo miró sonriendo. Tomó su mano y la miró con cariño acariciando sus cicatrices suavemente con los dedos. Él soltó un suspiro innecesario ante sus caricias. Amaba que ella se dedicara a mimar sus heridas. Sus cicatrices cobraban un nuevo sentido con cada roce cariñoso que recibían de su esposa. Se sentía como si con sus caricias se recuperaran de a poco y sanaban; eso era lo que sentía Jasper.

-Amor mío, nos iremos de vacaciones.-anunció la pequeña vampiro.

El caballero sureño abrió los ojos en exceso sorprendido por la noticia que había recibido. Le costaba ser continuamente influenciado por los lujuriosos impulsos de Emmett y Rosalie; lo que menos quería era tener que contener sus impulsos en vacaciones. Pero, Alice sabía cómo se sentía su esposo al respecto y lo que menos quería era que estuviera afligido. Él suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Creo que me olvidé de mencionar un pequeño detalle…-soltó una risita armoniosa y dulce.- seremos solo tú y yo.- le informó antes de depositar un suave beso corto en los labios del vampiro.

El rostro de Jasper se iluminó ante la nueva información. Esas en verdad serían vacaciones para él. Le sonrió a Alice y depositó un beso tierno en su cuello. Ella soltó una risita alegre por el cariño de su esposo. Era difícil expresar su amor por completo allí aunque fuese la privacidad de su casa. Si la casa estaba llena, todos percibían lo que la pareja hacía debido al don del vampiro y un momento privado dejaba de serlo. Todo sería mucho mejor si estaban en una isla completamente solos y, ése era el gran plan de la bailarina.

Unos minutos más tarde de su conversación, y luego de varios abrazos sorpresa y besos cortos, las maletas estaban preparadas y ellos salían por la puerta con ellas. Luego de un largo viaje en avioneta y un trayecto corto en barco llegaron a una pequeña isla desierta en el océano Índico. No había ninguna señal de civilización a no ser por una cabaña que estaba perfectamente equipada para dos personas. Alice colocó la llave en la puerta y ésta se abrió. Ella entró seguida muy de cerca por Jasper, quien cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El soldado se adelantó a los pasos de la bailarina y la alzó en brazos. Las maletas cayeron al suelo mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por detrás del cuello del vampiro rubio para sujetarse mejor. Sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de pasión y profundo amor.

Se recostaron plácidamente sobre la cómoda cama matrimonial. Alejaron sus labios un poco para perderse en la profunda mirada del otro. Entre besos apasionados y besos dulces, fueron desprendiéndose lentamente de sus molestas ropas. Contemplaron sus cuerpos desnudos por un instante, cada uno fascinado con la belleza del otro.

Alice comenzó a besar las marcas plateadas del pecho de Jasper mientras lo abrazaba con suavidad. Él suspiró de amor y, más tarde, giraron posicionándolo sobre ella. Sus codos lo sostenían evitando aplastar a su amada. El soldado comenzó a besar su cuello con suavidad. Los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados para disfrutar el momento y su esencia.

Sus manos se unieron fuertemente quedando a los costados de la cabeza de ella. Sus labios se consumían en besos apasionados. Alice no pudo contener un gemido en el instante que sus sexos se unían lentamente y, cuya respuesta por parte de Jasper, fue otro. Sus cuerpos danzaban el uno contra el otro suavemente disfrutando cada roce leve y cada movimiento.

Por supuesto que no faltaron los "Te Amo" acompañados por un gemido de placer por parte de quién lo decía. Jasper se permitió liberar todos sus sentimientos hacia su esposa como una masiva nube de pasión, lujuria y amor. Alice advirtió los sentimientos de él aunque no le eran desconocidos y se sintió enormemente dichosa. Ella le hizo percibir los mismos e intensos sentimientos honestos por él.

Sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más bruscos y veloces a medida que sus cuerpos comenzaban a invadirse de placer. Sus gemidos se volvieron más coordinados hasta que llegaron a hacerlo al mismo tiempo llegando al punto cumbre de placer. Sus almas y sus corazones eran uno y siempre sería así. Para ellos, aquel acto no era una necesidad sino una forma más de expresarse su amor eterno.

Jasper se recostó con su espalda contra la cama y, Alice automáticamente, se acomodó colocando su mejilla contra su pecho. Compartieron una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Te gustó mi regalo de aniversario?-le preguntó la pequeña vampiro y no pudo contener una de sus sonrisas alegres.

-¿Regalo de aniversario?-repitió sin comprender a qué se refería su amada.

-Sí, esta es tu isla, amor. Isla Jasper.-le sonrió amplio mientras le explicaba con paciencia.

-Hmm…-hizo un gesto pensativo. Ése nombre no le agradaba ya que no se consideraba especial para merecer tal halago.- Me gusta mucho más Isla Alice.-replicó con una media sonrisa de lado.

-No, no. Debe tener el nombre de su dueño.-le hizo un puchero tierno que solía ser irresistible para él.

- Pero, el dueño ya tiene dueña…-murmuró de forma pícara mirándola con una media sonrisa y besó su frente.

Se quedó callado por un instante. Ella sonrió con suficiencia pensando que le había ganado. El soldado sabía que era absurdo discutir por algo así por lo que pensó en algo neutral. Comenzó a unir sus nombres de mil maneras infinitas. Le encantaría algo que representara el amor de ambos.

-Alisper.-sugirió con una sonrisa al cabo de un instante.

Alice notó lo que su esposo intentaba hacer y le pareció buena idea. Unió varias veces sus nombres hasta que sintió que había encontrado el indicado.

-Jaslice.- anunció con voz alegre.

Su esposo no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza y besar su frente. Aquel era un nombre mucho más bonito que el que él había propuesto. Sin embargo, lo que él buscaba era algo que representara su infinita unión. Ese día no hubo más sorpresas solamente cariñosas expresiones de amor hasta el final del día. Isla Jaslice sería de ahora en más su escapatoria para unas vacaciones y cuando querían estar solos.


End file.
